Me di cuenta que
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: El joven conde y su mayordomo se dan cuenta de que en lo profundo de su ser hay un extraño sentimiento, la mejor opcion sera ¿Negarlo? ¿Aceptarlo y confesarlo?. Shonen-ai, basado en el manga.


Es algo que se me ocurrió, después de leer el manga, en uno de mis arcos favoritos, no es que corrija o quiera ser igual a mi amada Yana-sama solo que la imaginación vuela e incluir el romance en una saga tan hermosa como esta, si leen el manga lo entederan... sino bueno tal vez les confunda un poco... espero les guste, es solo una version mia sin alterar la historia del manga segun yo, :*

Espero les guste, sino igual me saqué la espinita de escribir esto que ya lo venia pensando siempre que leo esa parte del manga... :D

**_Una lluvia de bendición de la luz de la mañana baña a los dos, después de haber escapado de la muerte._**

En esa resplandeciente mañana aunque el hedor repugnante a sangre podía percibirse claramente en el ambiente y cuerpos desmembrados aun flotaban en la tranquila marea, amo y mayordomo contemplaban los primeros rayos sol y aunque ninguno lo admitiría se sentían a salvo, después de una casi mortal madrugada ver la claridad de un nuevo día era como un nuevo comienzo, ambos vieron como el barco que los rescataría se acercaba a ellos, Ciel podía notar la dificultad de sebastian en mantenerse consciente no era para menos dio su mejor lucha esquivó sagazmente a la muerte, pero por algún extraño motivo no entendía cuál era la fuerte motivación de su demonio, lo sabía pero a la vez no, eso lo confundía un poco, viéndolo de reojo como se tocaba su herida, el sentía remover algo en su interior un deseo de revisarlo y verificar que estuviera bien, pero su orgullo y postura de amo se vería afectada si se preocupaba por él, aunque en realidad lo estaba pero solo lo disimularía como siempre lo hacía.

_-¡Es él! ¡Ciel!_ Escuchaba la voz de su primo Edward llamarle con alegría, quien asomado en el barco daba aviso a los trabajadores del barco para que lo ayudaran de inmediato, aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo menos alguien allí podría revisar a Sebastian y no ser necesariamente él aunque de todos modos su revisión no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda. Con una pequeña sonrisa esperó que bajaran por ellos y los ayudaran a subir.

_-Joven amo, déjeme ayudarlo… _Decía Sebastian estirando la mano a su amo para ayudarlo a levantar, con poca fuerza la verdad era que su vitalidad estaba desvanecida, se le notaba no era el fuerte y afanoso mayordomo de siempre apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero aun así se preocupaba porque su amo no tropezara y cayera cuando lo rescataran, viendo esa reacción de su demonio solo hizo que Ciel se sonrojara levemente casi imperceptible al ver como se preocupaba por él aun cuando estaba tan herido.

_-Déjame, no me trates como un inútil, siéntate y permanece así hasta que vengan aquí_. Ordenó con soberbia Ciel desviando la mirada poniéndose de pie en el bote tambaleando en que estaban veía como se aprestaban a rescatarlos.

_-Sí, mi señor…_ Aceptó el demonio esa orden no tenía fuerzas para refutarla solo obedeció quedándose sentado vio como la delgada pero a la vez orgullosa figura de su amo parado frente a él mostraba tanta seguridad, un extraño sentir lo invadió de repente, pero no sabía que era no podía explicarlo.

_-Suban primero a mi sirviente, está muy herido…_ Ordenó Ciel con autoridad al hombre que se disponía a ayudarlo a subir, Sebastian se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esa nada egoísta petición, ¿su amo acaso estaba preocupado por él?, esa pregunta rondó su mente cuando lo ayudaron a subir, una vez arriba con sus pocas fuerzas se mantuvo en pie hasta ver que su pequeño amo arribara al barco, no se arriesgaría que algo le pasara cuando todo el mayor peligro había pasado, seria irónico que le pasara algo ahora pero era mejor estar precavido, mientras Ciel subía acompañado de un extraño hombre, veía como Sebastian no despegaba de él la mirada, se sonrojó cuando esa penetrante mirada demoniaca chocó con la suya.

_-Idiota, se supone que subiría primero para que lo atendieran y está ahí mirándome…_ Murmuraba para sí mismo con molestia Ciel con el ceño fruncido, pero al parecer Sebastian lo entendió y solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que con la delicada brisa del mar lo hacían ver hermoso aun con su demacrado rostro.

_-¿Dijo algo señor?_ Preguntó con recelo el trabajador, pero Ciel solo agachó la mirada pues la imagen de su mayordomo le parecía de algún modo reconfortante hasta hermosa.

_-Nada… No dije nada…_ Respondió Ciel con jactancia descartando ese extraño pensamiento sobre su demonio, una vez que llegó a borda, su tía Frances lo esperaba junto con su primo, pero su mirada solo se desvió a Sebastian que parecía acercarse a él.

_-¿Que no hay alguien que atienda a un herido?_ Reclamaba con molestia Ciel ante sus parientes y las personas que estaban por ahí, pero un estornudo le impidió seguir reclamando.

-_Sí, ya vienen a atenderte_, Dijo Frances con seriedad.

_-No es para mí, es para Sebastian él está herido_… Acertó a decir Ciel al ver como su mayordomo parecía ya desvanecerse se acercó a él, para ayudarle a que no caiga no entendía el motivo de su tan reciente amabilidad con el demonio, pero entonces recordó que estaba herido por salvarle la vida era lo menos que podía hacer.

_-Estaré bien, joven amo… No se preocupe, usted es quien me preocupa acaba de estornudar podría resfriarse y ocasionarle inconvenientes más graves en su salud. _Hablaba casi en confidencia Sebastian con su amo sosteniéndose en el barandal del barco, cuando veía un médico acercarse a unos metros.

_-¿Qué secretean ustedes?_ Preguntó con el ceño fruncido Frances, Ciel se sonrojó ante esa insinuación, pero sintió como su mayordomo caía al frio piso entablado del barco que ya había comenzado a desplazarse.

-Sebastian… Exclamó preocupado Ciel, al ver que su fuerte demonio había sucumbido ante él, se acercó pero de inmediato otros hombres lo llevaron cargado hasta una pequeña habitación donde estaban otros heridos. Pasaron varios minutos y el medico limpió la herida de Sebastian y la vendó para que sanara, y lo haría pronto pues su ser demoniaco le permitía regenerarse con más rapidez que un humano.

_-Joven amo… Estaré bien, pero no puedo estar aquí recostado sin servirle…_ Hablaba Sebastian luego de una hora en que había dormido y al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue la imagen de su amo que parecía haberse cambiado de ropa durante su reposo, tratando de levantarse lo que fue detenido por su amo con un leve empujón.

_-No digas idioteces… no me servirás estando en esas condiciones, no te preocupes ya comí algo, y me cambie de ropa, tu solo descansa, no me sirve de nada tener un sirviente débil._ Hablaba jactancioso Ciel, viendo como su demonio solo fruncía el ceño.

_-Usted ordenó que merecía un descanso cuando volvamos a la mansión. Y le recuerdo que esta no es su mansión. _Respondió con una sonrisa el mayordomo, estaba un poco mejor pero aún no estaba recuperado por completo pero por lo menos ya tenía el ánimo de molestar a su joven amo.

_-Sé lo que dije antes, no te levantaras de aquí hasta que estés bien es una orden y punto. Y yo no me moveré de aquí solo para vigilar que no me desobedezcas._ Exclamó con molestia y autoritario el conde sentándose con fuerza en una silla junto a la cama de Sebastian quien vio a su alrededor, y observó que estaba en un pequeño y sencillo camarote, con una sonrisa solo se resignó a obedecer, además por una extraña razón quería estar cerca de su amo.

_-¿Dónde estamos?_ Preguntó Sebastian moviendo su brazo para ejercitar su movimiento.

_-En un camarote de este barco, como aún siguen buscando sobrevivientes, tardaremos unas horas para llegar a Londres. Como no había mucho espacio nos quedaremos aquí, no me molesta compartir mi espacio contigo no iba a dejarte afuera aguantando frio, no se vería bien un noble tan deshumanizado con su sirviente._ Respondió Ciel sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, aunque su sentir era otro.

_-Sí, siempre eres tan amable…_ Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica el demonio, a lo que Ciel solo desvió la mirada formándose un raro silencio.

_-Iré a acostarme, tengo sueño…_ Dijo con un bostezo dirigiéndose a la pequeña cama que estaba a unos pasos.

_-Le hará bien dormir, no ha descansado nada al parecer,_ Habló Sebastian viendo a su amo recostándose en la cama.

_-Sí, Elizabeth no dejaba de hablar, tuve que comer con ella escucharla es más agotador que enfrentarse con zombies…_ Dijo Ciel con un suspiro de resignación y una sonrisa,

_-Me alegro que su prometida este bien, y usted ¿está bien_? Preguntó Sebastian fijando su mirada a Ciel.

_-Claro que sí, ¿Crees que soy un niño debilucho?_ Dijo Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa fijando su vista al techo.

_-¿Quieres que sea sincero?_ Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa el demonio, causando molestia a Ciel quien le lanzó una almohada.

_-Siempre tan agresivo…_ exclamó Sebastian con una sonrisa pero por sus pocas fuerzas todavía ya el sueño le vencía.

_-Sebastian…_ Le llamó Ciel al ver como cerraba los ojos su demonio como queriendo decir algo pero que le sería imposible hablarlo eso lo sintió el demonio quien para no tensar más al pequeño decidió dormir.

_-Dígame…_ Dijo el demonio conteniendo el sueño.

_-Nada… Solo descansa…_ Ordenó Ciel, el mayordomo solo asintió y se quedó dormido, el menor solo se recostó de lado viendo la figura de su demonio que tenía en frente, pensaba en tantas cosas que ahora recién había descubierto, de alguna forma agradecía a ese valiente mayordomo su fuerte pelea, enfrentarse a las garras de la muerte, siendo atravesado por una guadaña que casi lo mata, todo por él, el miedo que sintió cuando lo vio casi morir, esa angustia que de algún modo hizo despertar un sentimiento que mantenía encerrado en lo más profundo de su ser, con enojo se golpeó el pecho al volver a sentir ese raro palpitar en su tibio corazón, con frustración veía a ese demonio dormido, el joven conde levantándose de su cama con extrema delicadeza caminó hasta el causante de su actual enojo consigo mismo. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo de librar su frustración, pero lo veía tan tranquilo vio también sus heridas y rasguños que estaban en su rostro. Cambiando esa rabia por una sonrisa en que le expresaba su agradecimiento y otro sentir.

_-Solo me cuidaste y protegiste, porque soy tu ansiada alma… solo es eso… ¿Verdad?_ Murmuró con tristeza Ciel, no entendía ahora esa tristeza… ¿Qué le estaba haciendo su demonio, para que de repente causara esa clase de revuelo de sentimientos? Suspiró acariciando con su dedo índice el rostro de su demonio, regresó a la cama recostándose con esas dudas que le atormentaban pero de forma tan dulce que le dolía se quedó dormido. Pasaron unos minutos Sebastian abrió sus hermosos ojos fijando su carmesí mirada en la figura de Ciel que dormía profundamente pero tenía el ceño fruncido.

_-Joven amo… No solo eres tú el confundido, la verdad no sé el motivo verdadero de mis acciones, nunca por un alma ni por muy deliciosa que fuera me mantuve al vilo de la muerte, solo por ti lo he hecho, pero no podía permitir que te lastimaran no podría perderte_… Hablaba Sebastian con frustración también, cerrando los ojos recordó esa fuerza que lo impulsó a regresar de la muerte, era su pequeño amo. Levantándose con dificultad pero sigilosamente para no despertar a su joven amo se acercó a él y viendo su bello rostro dormido y molesto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le devolvía la caricia anterior que él le había regalado, acercándose más a su rostro, sentía su delicioso aliento sobre sus labios sin resistirlo más comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de él en un sutil contacto que lo estremeció, asustado por ese acercamiento y lo que le causaba en su interior, se alejó de inmediato recostándose en su cama, lo contemplo por un par de horas cuando se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Sebastian fingió también despertarse al ver que Ciel con pereza y los ojos de que recién se levantaba de su sueño se disponía a pararse para responder a quien llamaba.

_-¿Quién es?_ Exclamó molesto Ciel al levantarse, en un fuerte movimiento del barco el conde casi cae pero la rápido mano de Sebastian lo sostuvo, agarrados de la mano como horas atrás había pasado cuando Sebastian volvió a la vida, Ciel solo levantó la mirada chocándose con la de su demonio sonrieron entre si de una manera diferente a la vez por la mente de ambos solo pasaba el pensamiento *Este es un nuevo comienzo* pero aquello fue solo un efímero momento pues volvieron a lo habitual de sus acciones de orgulloso amo y ferviente mayordomo.

_**¿Por cuánto tiempo más podrán seguir acallando ese nuevo sentimiento tan temido?**_

_**Gracias x leer este one shot :***_


End file.
